1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly, to a lighting device with low power consumption, high brightness and long life span.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, incandescent lamp and fluorescent lamp are popularly used as lighting device, especially used in indoor. In consideration of price, life span and power consuming, fluorescent lamp is more preferred. However, light emitting diodes are recently under vigorous research and development as potential replacements for the aforementioned lamps.